Twas the Night Before Christmas
by twilightluv2013
Summary: The Cullen's and Jacob spend Christmas Eve together. They are spending time with each other and sharing some very scandolous stories of the past. See what they have to share. Check it out and review


**Twas the Night Before Christmas**

**chapter 1:Memories**

**author note: I don't own twilight. All vampires**

**BPOV**

Christmas Eve. Filled with laughter,family,and fun, but if you're a Cullen. You better watch out because our Christmas' are crazy, fun, laughter and pranks.

So the day before the real Christmas day we put up decorations around the house. While I was putting up lights, ornaments, and other stuff on the Christmas tree. Esme was keeping Renesmee occupied. Since I am a newbie to the Cullen Christmas traditions the family had warned me to watch my back. Nothing happened so I feel very confident. Until...

"Emmett!" I yelled.

"What?" He said in an innocent voice. He was holding something behind his back.

"Give me back my shirt."

"Your husband said I could do it." _Edward._ He's gonna get hell to pay.

"You're gonna have to come and get it. Oh and cute bra Bella, is that for Edward?" I was furious. I wanted to attack him, but not in front of my daughter. I'll just have to repay him back.

"Good one Emmett. Now it's my turn. You better watch _your _back." I flipped me hair and walked into the kitchen.

**EPOV**

Today was the day. The day that Emmett was going to prank Bella. He planned to wait 'till the day before Christmas. Make sure she doesn't suspect a thing then surprise her. I wasn't arguing because I _never_ mind seeing her without a shirt. I just let it slide but anything else; that's a big no.

"Now Edward, this is for your benefit too."

"How?"

"Dude. Are you fucking clueless or some shit?"

"No."

"Then why would you ask that question. What guy wouldn't want to see their wife without a shirt, or any girl for that matter."

"Hm, let's see..."

"Not the point. The point is...will you let me do it?"

"You'd do it anyway, but yes I'll let you do it."

"Thanks bro. Bye." Emmett dashed out of the kitchen and into the livingroom with a big grin on his face. I'm gonna get hell today.

3 minutes later I heard Bella screaming. I should run away, but I was too late when Bella came into the kitchen with just bra and her skinny jeans. She went to the fridge and bent down leaving her butt in the air. I came behind, but then she moved away setting different foods on the counter. She walked into the livingroom whistling a tune while shaking her hips back and forth. Let the games begin.

"Esme can you cook the food while I go get another shirt." She said.

"Sure Bella."

Bella looked back at me with a devious smile. She took one step out unto the pavement the dashed to our cottage. I followed after. I was half way there when Alice sent me a mental message.

_Edward, I wouldn't follow Bella to the cottage if I were you_. She was warning me. The first time I actually ignore one of Alice's warnings. When I was about to head towards our cottage Bella dashed past me. So I followed after.

Before I even reached the back door Emmett yelled "Edward get your pale, vampire ass over here."

I walked into through the door finding everyone in the livingroom and finding Bella with a very scandalous shirt. She changed into a deep red, skin-tight shirt with a plunging neckline. Dammit.

"Edward, quit gawking at your wife's tits and sit down." Leave it to Emmett to call you out. Bella was playing with Renesmee with a big grin on her face.

"Oh, let's tell stories." Alice squealed.

"Okay. Once upon a time-" Emmett said.

"No, not those kind of stories stupid. Stories that actually happened to us."

"Well... I do remember the time Tanya came over, and Edward...well maybe I shouldn't say because, you know Bella is here." He smiled mischievously.

"Oh, no, do tell. What did Edward and Tanya do?" Bella said.

_Someones in the doghouse. _Jasper thought.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Tanya, do come in." Esme said_

_"Thank you Esme."_

_"Where's the rest of your family." _

_"They are outside with your family."_

_"Where's Edward."_

_"Oh, Edward." Esme yelled. Edward came through the door with a fading smile._

_"Yes Esme."_

_"Tanya wanted to see you."_

_Tanya walked over to Edward very slowly and seductively._

_"Hello Edward."_

_"Hello Tanya."_

_"Well I'll just leave you two alone. I'll go join the rest of the family outside." Esme said._

_"So Edward. You seem really sad and lonely. I think I can help with that." she said._

_"No need."_

_"Oh, but I insist. I can bring great _pleasure." _Tanya put her hand on Edward's shoulder. It traveled down to his bicep, his forearm, his hand, then ended at his waistband. Edward stepped to the side to get away from Tanya's wandering hand._

_"No thank you Tanya." She gripped Edward's shirt when he tried to walk away. Then it ripped._

_"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. I can fix it."_

"_No. I think you've done enough for today Tanya." _

_Everyone comes in the door talking and laughing when they turned their heads and saw Edward and Tanya in the livingroom with Tanya's hand resting on Edward's shirtless chest. I was so happy. Everyone else looked mortified, except for Alice, having to already seen it, but I guess in life it's funnier._

_"Dude, seriously. In the livingroom. This is why you don't put a lonely person and a-"_

_"Emmett, SHUT UP!_" _Rosalie yelled._

_"Tanya. What are you doing?" Carmen yelled_.

"_I accidentally ripped Edward's shirt." Kate scoffed, obviously knowing that Tanya had planned to do this._

_"Son, is this true." Carlisle asked._

_"Yes. It's true."_

_"Carmen, Eleazar, maybe you can come back another time." Alice said._

_"Maybe." Eleazar said glaring at Tanya._

_"We are so sorry about this Esme." Carmen said._

_"No need to apologize. Accidents happen."_

_"It wasn't no accident." I murmured. Rosie elbowed me in the gut._

_"Sorry Edward. I truly am." Tanya said before she ran off into the woods with the rest of her family._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**EPOV**

"So there you have it. The Tanya and Edward scandal."

"I wouldn't really call it a scandal. They really didn't do anything Emmett." Jasper said.

"Well it's not your opinion that I care about is it. No. I care about Bella's." Emmett said. Emmett looked to Bella expectantly. I looked away.

_"_I am mad at Edward," I cringed at that, and Emmett was just soaking it all in, " because he didn't tell the _whole_ thing of what happened. Also you are not allowed around Tanya without me. I don't trust her anymore."

"Come on Bella. It happened _way_ before you even met Edward." Alice said.

"I. Don't. Care."

"Okay. On to the next embarrassing story. We're laying all the cards out. Right here. Right now." Emmett said.

"Okay. I'll go next." I said. Emmett's gonna be in for a surprise. Paybacks a bitch.

* * *

**author's note: Hey. Here is my new story Twas the Night Before Christmas. It's really interesting. I hope you love it. Review.**


End file.
